Love, blood and vengeance
by Crystai
Summary: Marcus is away in town, Esca is alone on the farm when a visitor from the past comes knocking. Will Marcus return in time or will he be too late? Possible non con, and graphic violence.
1. Unwanted arrivals

Esca wrapped his arms around himself as he leaned against the wooden frame of the door, where was Marcus? Surely his business in town should be finished by now, it was just a matter of buying and selling cattle and any necessary tools for the farm nothing major … so why was it taking so long.

Almost a week had passed since Esca had watched his dark haired lover set out and still there was no sign of him. Forced to wait alone and bored at the farm certainly didn't help the Briton deal with Marcus's absence, by the Gods how he missed him, his whole body yearned for his touch and his heart ached at waking up in a cold empty bed.

A light breeze blew against Esca's face refreshing him some what, the cool breeze was welcome as he stood under the light of the midday sun. A whinny carried by the wind caught his attention and using one hand to shield his eyes from the brightness of the light Esca strode away from the confines of his house as he tried to make out who it was that approached.

Slowly the small dots on the horizon began to take shape and Esca couldn't help but release a frustrated sigh as he realised that it was not Marcus but instead a figure robed in white escorted by two Roman guards.

An official visitor by the looks of it … well they'd be disappointed seen as Marcus wasn't home, but Esca's disappointment wasn't over yet, the closer the figures got the more he could see. A flush of anger swept through him as the former recognised the rapidly approaching stranger as no other than the spoilt Placidus.


	2. A slave still

Placidus, how the Briton hated him that pig of a man had insulted not only Esca but Marcus and his family, now he sat astride a great black mare with an odd expression upon his face. The smile that slowly spread across the young nobles lips made Esca's stomach twist up in knots, that look didn't bode well for him of that he was sure.

"If you're looking for Marcus then you'll be disappointed, he's not here" hopefully the announcement of Marcus's absence would make Placidus turn back, after all what would a Roman such as the young lord want with him?

"Pity I had hoped to speak with your master … but alas it can wait."

"He's not my master" Esca snapped determined not to be spoken down to by this pompous prat on his own land.

"So I've heard before, but listen to me you heathen dog the only good Briton is either a dead one or one in shackles, no matter what you think you are, you are and always will be a slave of Rome"

Esca would have loved to have wiped the smug look off of Placidus's face with his fists, but attacking a noble was never a good idea especially if you were a Briton and a poor one at that. So he instead had to settle for a low growl.

Taking hold of the mares reigns Esca never broke eye contact for a second as he firmly stated "I am no slave, and seen as Marcus is not here you had better leave our property"

The sandy haired man turned to go back to his house but was stopped in his tracks by Placidus's guards. "What are you doing? Let me pass" a further sense of unease verging on panic was beginning to build inside him, he was unarmed and outnumbered and the expression on both of the roman's faces certainly wasn't friendly.


	3. Placidus

Placidus felt like crowing with glee which was not surprising considering that he'd waited for so long for this – Marcus had embarrassed Placidus in front of the senate with the comparisons he'd made between the young noble and his feral companion, now Placidus would have his vengeance. As a full blooded Roman citizen, and a so called hero at that there was little that Placidus could do to Marcus personally … but Esca was fair game, a freed man or not he was still a Briton and former slave. Nothing more than a conquest of war turned loose.

Placidus was all too aware of how by taking his vengeance out upon Esca he could kill two birds with one stone. A malicious smile lit up his shrew like features, "it is high time somebody taught you your place slave, you will give me all the services that should have been granted to me before when I visited the uncle, but first – discipline" at the click of his fingers the roman guards seized Esca, whilst one held onto the resisting Briton, the other delivered a hard blow to his stomach.

Esca doubled over in pain and it was only the strong grip of his oppressor that stopped him from falling, but as soon as he straightened the blonde was dealt another blow but to his face this time. The fight wasn't fair both Romans were hardened men and outweighed Esca by at least fifty pounds, not to mention that the beaten Briton was unarmed.

Memories flooded through his mind of similar incidents that had happened before Marcus had saved him. Marcus … just thinking of him brought Esca some peace. Placidus was speaking again but the sandy haired man ignored him, instead he fixed his azure blue eyes on the noble and simply glared at him. All the while his heart cried out to Marcus wishing him home more desperately than ever.


	4. Marcus

Marcus urged the dark bay onwards with a gentle squeeze, business had gone well, he'd sold the livestock that he'd brought with him and with the money he was able to buy more of the farming equipment that they so desperately needed. As well as their usual supplies plus there was even enough coin left over for the proud roman to buy his lover a gift.

The present that he had in mind for Esca was a decorated dagger in memory of the one that he'd placed on the funeral pyre of their mutual friend. It was securing Esca's present that had kept Marcus away from home for so long. Home … that one simple word filled him with warmth, the small farm was more dear to him than any grand palace he had ever seen, because it was his and at the farm there would be Esca, the farm had become their refuge where they could forget about the rest of the world and its opinions, it was a place of peace and happiness.

It was these thoughts that made Marcus urge his horse on a little faster, he had missed Esca's steady presence and the way his eyes lit up when the light hit them just right, he missed the suppleness of his lover's body and the warmth of his skin, in truth Marcus just missed everything about Esca even their arguments.

But not for much longer only a few more miles to go and he'd be back where he belonged, happy and content in Esca's arms and bed.


	5. Dark schemes

A dark bruise had already begun to form on Esca's face and as the two guards dragged him over to the singular post that was normally used for tethering horses, the young Briton wished that he had paid more attention to Placidus's after all.

_Bastards_ … Esca silently seethed whilst attempting to resist his captors, rough hands pulled his tunic over his head and then his shirt so that he was left in only his leggings, his wrists were then bound so tight that within moments it was already biting into his skin.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded as both confusion and fury coursed through his veins. But Placidus who had sat almost impassively simply remarked that "I don't have to explain myself to a slave"

Esca growled in frustration there was nothing he could do, he was completely at their mercy and he hated it. If only he had, had a sword or a dagger or just any form of weapon then all three would be lying stone cold dead by now of that he was certain. "You'll pay for this – Marcus will kill you!" he snarled as the two Romans pushed him up against the post, his hands were secured high above his head and as his heart rate increased Esca tried not to worry about what was to come … although he had a pretty good idea.

A soft thump behind him indicated that Placidus had finally dismounted and felt safe enough that he could come and gloat over his victim, in his hand was a whip a vicious looking thing with three knotted tails but thank fully no barbs. The Roman noble made a great show of playing with it in front of the Briton.

Taking a handful of Esca's hair Placidus forced him to look at him, "you know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?" Brandishing the whip only inches from his face Placidus continued "you've felt it's sting before haven't you? Marcus is a fool degrading himself by consorting with the likes of you, all this nonsense about treating you as an equal you're nothing but a savage – a mere animal dressed up in mans clothes."

It took great effort for Esca not to retaliate, but he was determined not to give Placidus the satisfaction he knew he was being goaded and so he did the one thing he could do, he retreated into himself far enough so that the nobles words couldn't hurt him, but even then he still wasn't entirely immune to sharpness of those bitter taunts.

Placidus not satisfied with the lack of response pushed the topic even more, "what is it that he sees in you, what could you give him that you couldn't have given as a slave – it can't be sex he could have taken you anytime, your body doesn't belong to you, you heathen dog it's our right as your superiors to take what we want from you. Or does the fool think that he loves you?" something must have flickered through Esca's eyes because Placidus's face suddenly lit up into a very dark smile, "it is that isn't it? And you love him?"

Well things were just getting better and better, the Roman knew Marcus and his former slave were close but he'd just assumed that they were close in the brotherly sense, yes they might have kept each other warm at night but that was only to be expected out here all alone with no feminine company … but love that was an entirely different matter all together. Even as he walked away and unfurled the whip new dark schemes were unravelling in his mind also. Oh yes he knew just how he was going to make Marcus and his insolent lover pay …


	6. Hurry

Authors note: Just to say thank you for the review :) nice reviews are always welcome and they're really encouraging. I hope you keep on enjoying the story, although beware things might get a little dark from here on out.

* * *

><p>The crack of the whip rang out loud and clear. Esca gritted his teeth against the pain but there was no time to think as the noble's favourite toy was brought down again and again upon the Briton's bare back. With wrists that were slick with sweat and blood it was no suprise that despite Esca's efforts not to give Placidus the pleasure of seeing his pain, he couldn't hold it in any longer.<p>

As Placidus brought down the whip a seventh time he could feel his cock stiffen, having such complete power over something so dangerous and wild gave him such an invigorating buzz, if he had challenged Esca fairly then he would have been defeated, but Placidus had never fought fair. When Esca's knees gave out beneath him Placidus hesitated only momentarily before delivering the final blow. The power trip sent pleasurable shivers down his spine – he would make Esca submit to him one way or another.

However it seemed that the 'slave' had other plans. Esca used the ropes for support he'd clung onto then as the whips eventually sliced into his skin, and now he used them to pull himself back up and onto his feet, he wasn't about to let that pig of a man break him … was he? The world looked a little hazy through watery eyes, his wrists had been rubbed raw whilst his back stung like hell, he thanked the Gods that the whip hadn't cut too deeply into his flesh.

But why had Placidus stopped on only nine lashes was he just taking a break, hoping to scare him by letting the tension build before continuing or had he thought up something even worse? Leaning against the post Esca's thoughts once again turned to Marcus – where was he? And what state would he be in by the time his lover returned. How he wished he was here Marcus would save him … just like he had done when the Seal prince had attempted to kill him.

_'Oh Marcus …. Please hurry – where ever you are please hurry … before it's too late …' _He silently pleaded within the confines of his own mind.


	7. Intuition

Authors note:

Hey everyone, thankyou all for your reviews and comments :) I'm so sorry about the delay in posting but I've been soo busy with uni work, and trust me that is a real muse killer :/ But here's the next chapter, and I know it's short but I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Marcus was indeed hurrying, for some unknown reason a sense of unease had settled deep in his belly; something was not right but what? A sudden gust of wind blew a miniature dust cyclone up into his face startling both him and his horse.<p>

Unbidden thoughts of Esca came to mind and the sensation that something was wrong intensified within him. Don't be ridiculous he mentally scolded, romans were not known for being prey to superstitions but Marcus couldn't help himself.

Besides wasn't there another saying that had served him well – better safe than sorry? Trusting in his own gut instincts and intuition had kept him alive this far so why should he doubt himself now and if something truly was wrong, if Esca was in danger and he had sensed it but done nothing then Marcus would never forgive himself. Esca was everything to him.

So throwing caution to the wind he spurred his already tired mount into a full gallop, the quicker he was home again the better.


	8. Sinister intentions

The sound of a blade slipping out of its sheath made his blood freeze, so this was it this was how he was going to die; well he'd face it like a man and not a scared whelp. But the chill of steel upon flesh did not happen; instead there was a brief moment of tension at his wrists and then his knees gave out again as his method of support was eliminated.

Well the Briton certainly had not expected that, to have his bonds cut after only nine lashes, but his momentary relief was short lived as a fist connected with his face, as if he wasn't dazed enough already! But whilst his world spun his wrists were once again rebound but this time behind his back.

So he wasn't dead but the Romans weren't through with him yet, oh well that was just great Esca silently mused. By now there wasn't much of his body that didn't ache or hurt in some way, not that his oppressors cared in fact they seemed to get a perverse thrill out of it.

It was humiliating to feel so helpless and if his cheeks hadn't already been darkened by still forming bruises then they might have flushed slightly pink at this awkward predicament. If only he'd been more wary his time spent in peace on the farm with Marcus had been the happiest in his life, but he'd grown far too careless and now it seemed he was paying the price for it.

A hand gripped his chin and he found himself staring up into the eyes of Placidus and what he saw there made him shiver, and not from the cold, they were cold eyes full of sinister intentions.


	9. Envy

Placidus stared down into the indignant face of the Briton, he could practically feel the hate radiating off of him, yet Marcus had his love. But why? What did Marcus have that Esca would not only betray other natives of this land for but also he'd chosen the roman over his tribesman; Esca could have returned at any time to his own people but he had chosen to start a new life with Marcus instead.

Bitterness welled up inside of him nobody had ever loved him, not really. His mother has palmed him off to a nursemaid as fast as imaginably possible, and his father had only shown interest in him when he'd done well enough in his studies to deserve recognition amongst his peers.

As for friends, well money had bought him plenty of those although he knew them to be false. Yet the power of his station was like a drug he could anything or anyone he wanted …. Still looking down at Esca's azure eyes he realised there was something he did want – genuine affection. He wanted to love and be loved in return.

In that moment he hated Marcus more than ever, his family loved him, his friends were sincere and he had true love. However Placidus had overlooked one crucial detail, it wasn't that Marcus was blessed by the gods or any more significant than any other man but he was kind, honest and brave there was a quiet intensity about Marcus that came from his actions and not from titles.

If Placidus had realised this factor then perhaps he might have had the good sense to change his ways, it wasn't too late even for him, but as it was he did what many people do; he bitterly cursed Marcus's name and envied him whilst blaming anything other than himself for his troubles.

The seed of evil had resided in his heart for too long for him to see past it now, all he was concerned with now was getting what he wanted and what he wanted was Esca.


	10. Fear

"Bring him" Placidus snapped before striding off in the direction of the house. Esca could do little but put up a vain resistance against his Roman captors, no matter how he wriggled or writhed the guards grip on him never seemed to loosen, not even for a second.

Cursing both in roman and his native tongue Esca fought furiously against them but little by little he was losing ground, slowly but surely he was being half dragged half shoved towards the place he had come to know as home.

A cold sweat began to prickle along his shoulders and down his spine. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that a fate worse than death awaited him in that house, he had seen the threat in Placidus's eyes. As helpless as a rabbit in a snare his mind worked erratically, desperately trying to conjure up some solution but nothing came.

Fear formed as an icy knot took root in his stomach whilst his breath came in short frantic gasps. _Think, think! _He pleaded with himself but it was as if all logical thought had left him and he was left with only his primitive fear and instincts instead.

Esca was no coward; he had never been afraid to take part in battle, death and torture would not break him but this... this was something else entirely. He knew what Placidus wanted he had seen the malicious glint in his eyes, the thought made him sick he belonged to Marcus and no other.

What he and Marcus shared was special, it was a sacred and intimate thing so the thought of another's hands, especially Placidus's, roaming over his skin, touching him and taking him by force both repulsed and terrified him.

How could he live with himself if he allowed it ... how could Marcus ever want him again after Placidus had spoiled him. His vision became a blur as his eyes moistened, he had to stop this but how?


	11. Possession

Esca's home normally provided the young Briton with some relief, especially from the heat of the midday sun but now it was a cage, his home had become his prison. He barely noticed the cooling shadows soothing his bloodied skin none of the familiar possessions provided him with any comfort the only thing he was aware of was the growing tendrils of dread.

Esca's heart sent adrenaline coursing through his veins filling him with the desire either for flight or fight, but as it was he could do neither. Becoming still for a moment to the point of almost being pliant the guards were momentarily caught unaware, and it was only a moment that Esca needed.

Twisting suddenly to the right he tore out of their grasp, the impact of flesh upon flesh when his fist connected with his captor's face sent a pleasant shudder down his spine, he wasn't so helpless after all. A sharp elbow to the other guards gut was enough to secure his freedom.

Yet, his freedom was only short lived, before he'd even managed to make it to the door the first guard was on him, tackling him sharply to the ground. Now the slender Briton even as toned as he was was no match for a beefy guard in full armour. Down he went and there he stayed lying on the floor winded.

Fingers tore into his arm; they would certainly leave fingerprints there to be seen come morning… strange how odd little thoughts spring to mind in the most bizarre circumstances. Nausea soon replaced all thoughts though as he was hauled to his feet and wrestled through the doors leading to his and Marcus's bedroom.

Smug Placidus was waiting for them quite contentedly in the centre of the room; the look on his face was both amused and mocking. "So you thought you could escape – and just where exactly do you think you would have gone? Stupid boy!" the guards laughed along with their spoilt lord making Esca's fists clench in indignant fury.

"So this is Marcus's bed chamber" Placidus continued "I suppose this is where he loves you?" the word love coming from the noble's mouth sounded nothing but seedy, his leering gaze made Esca's flesh creep. "Is he kind and gentle or do you rut like common animals?" the personal questions continued as he advanced closer.

Esca could all but feel Placidus's warm breath on his skin and it was not a pleasant sensation, leaning closer he threatened, "well I won't be gentle with you, you heathen cur – I'll take you like the animal you are. I'll make you scream boy one way or another you'll be mine!"

Esca met his gaze head on and with all the conviction he could muster he said "Marcus will kill you and when he does I'll laugh and spit on your grave you limp dicked bastard" with that he spat in the young noble's face, it was a lot braver action than how he was truly feeling but by the Gods he wouldn't give that roman pig the satisfaction of knowing his true feelings.

Not that it mattered, Placidus seemed to be happy enough to express true emotion aplenty for the two of them, "YOU FILTHY SAVAGE!" he roared before belting his hand across Esca's face, the thin line of blood caused by his ring gave him only momentary satisfaction. Gesturing to his guards he snarled as they forced Esca onto the bed, "You'll regret your words – I'm going to fuck you so hard that I'll wipe all traces of Marcus from your memory! You will come for me and then I'll take your mouth too; those lips of yours would look perfect sucking my cock!"

Placidus might not be able to make Esca love him or even to come to him willingly but by all things holy he would make him submit to him, one way or another Esca would be his. Placidus vowed that his cock would be wet with sweat, blood and cum, Esca was only an animal and that's how he would take him, just like a beast - violent and without granting any choice.


	12. Fury

Marcus reined his horse to an abrupt halt as soon as they were within sight of his home. Eyes narrowed he studied the three dark horses tethered outside, oh how he would have liked to have just shrugged and presumed that Esca was merely inside entertaining visitors; instead he found himself shushing his horse and tethering it to the branch of the nearest tree before cautiously creeping down the hill side towards his home.

Upon closer inspection he could see the embellishments on the 'guest' horse's rugs and his fist involuntarily clenched … Placidus was here. The roman horses only gave a slight snort as Marcus crept past them, and he barely spared them a second glance, the horses weren't his concern but Esca's welfare was.

Esca … that one word conjured up both the purest feelings of utter devotion and the extreme contrast of wrathful fury directed towards Placidus, who given his nature Marcus could only presume was causing his lover some form of either injury or insult, therefore it was probably fortunate for Placidus that Marcus was still currently unaware of the exact nature of the events taking place inside of his house … in his very bedroom!

Warrior instincts kicked in as Marcus silently slipped into his home in a manner more befitting of a thief than its owner. The sound of a commotion followed by harsh voices had Marcus's jaw clenching in cold hatred, the hiss of his sword slipping out from it's sheath was barely audible to him, never mind to the assailants only a few rooms away.


	13. Lust

Esca fought hard but to no avail, with a racing heart and aching limbs the Brigante warrior began to realise just how hopeless his situation was. Callused hands roamed over his body as Placidus's guards took advantage, the roman aristocrat simply watched on with his erection growing harder by the second. It aroused him to watch his men mock the briton's weakness by running their hands over his chest and down into his leggings to fondle Esca's most private parts.

But it was Esca's spirit that excited him the most, Placidus liked the fact that he fought back, the noble had become sick and tired of his playthings meekly lying as limp as boned fish – after all where was the fun in that.

Placidus wanted to dominate Esca and more than anything he wanted to torture Marcus with the knowledge of what he had done to his lover, he wanted to look the soldier in the eye and to tell him just what could make Esca do. Revenge is sweet and it is a dish best served cold.

Hot tears escaped Esca's eyes, he was so ashamed. Revulsion consumed him both for his own helplessness and for the roman's degrading treatment, he didn't want to be so weak but desperation and fear at being unable to prevent any of what he knew was coming, was all consuming.

Shame coloured his cheeks and turned his feelings from anger to despair, screwing his eyes shut he turned his blonde head away from Placidus's malicious gaze, but that still couldn't make him unaware of what was happening.

Placidus, now no longer able to refrain from taking Esca for his own, lest he spill his seed inside of his own clothing from sheer desire, signalled to his men to stop.

"Enough!" a simple flick of his wrist made his guards move aside, taking a wrist each they bound Esca's arms so that he was lay face down on the bed with his arms reaching outwards towards the bedposts, whilst his lower half was bent over the bed. Not a word was spoken but all present knew that Placidus was not capable of both restraining and fucking Esca himself, so the ropes would be needed.

The arrogant young politician however, had soon forgetten how easily he would have been defeated if it had come down to just himself and Esca, because in his narrow little mind the role of his guards was rapidly decreasing whilst his own role took on more significance.

Standing behind Esca, Placidus yanked his head back by the hair whilst leaning forwards to kiss the nape of the briton's neck and shoulder blades, his free hand slipping down to Esca's.

Esca's reaction was volatile; he writhed and bucked but there was no way of getting free not with his hands tied so securely. The lacerations on his slender back were painfully sore with the added weight of Placidus pressing down on them, a feral growl tore loose when Placidus suddenly bit down hard on his the tender space between his neck and shoulder.

Wave after wave of emotion poured through Esca's very soul, fury, shame and grief and fear all fought to consume him. When Placidus's hand moved from Esca's hip to the front of his leggings an involuntary cry escaped the captive.

"No don't" But the plea went unnoticed and no matter how he squirmed he couldn't prevent Placidus from sliding his hand down and taking hold of his member.

"No!"

Placidus chuckled darkly, "well it seems Marcus has been holding out on us … aren't you a big boy" Esca's skin crawled at the comment, but then panic seized him as Placidus took his hand away only to start pulling down the only material left between them.

"No! Don't you fucking touch me - leave me alone! … Don't - please don't"

Placidus now standing between Esca's bare legs fumbled with his own tunic, the guards watched their master with leering grins on their faces, after all once Placidus was done they'd soon get their turn.

Esca snarled and struggled but Placidus merely tightened his grip on the fairer man's hair and hip. "That's right fight me Esca, curse, plead and beg even scream if you like because I'm going to fuck you like the worthless slave you are, and then you're going to suck Augstus's dick and then his" Esca didn't need to see the aristocrats face to know that he was smiling, "Better get used to it Esca, you are _mine_!" The Brigante prisoner could feel Placidus tense and expecting the penetrating thrust braced himself but it never came.

Instead the doors burst open with such force that it was a wonder they did not splinter against the walls. Marcus, his dark eyes ablaze with fury stood in the doorway his sword glinting in the soft light.


	14. Avenging Angel

Marcus made an impressive figure, beautiful in his fury he stood seething in the doorway like an avenging angel. A red haze seemed to infiltrate his vision as the blood pounded in his ears; they would all die for this, how dare they harm his Esca? HIS ESCA!

Placidus was hurriedly trying to right his robes whilst squawking orders at his guards, his coward's heart raced in terror because he could see the murderous intent in Marcus's eyes, the former soldier's hard composure terrified the spoilt noble; Placidus would have expected hysteria or rash action but the calm certainty of his opponents anger frightened him all the more. All his vile plans were crumbling around him and he had no idea of what to do, so frozen to the spot like a startled deer all Placidus could do was watch as Marcus quickly dispatched his guards. The sound of metal biting into flesh could easily turn the stomach and there was nothing glorious in the death throws of the fallen men who now lay silent and still with their own blood pooling around them.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife it was almost tangible, the metallic scent of blood began to waft through the air, Marcus wiped the crimson liquid from his face; the men at his feet hadn't deserved quick deaths but they were between him and Esca therefore the roman couldn't afford to prolong their torture as he would have liked to. Placidus however would be a different matter entirely, he would beg for death before Marcus would grant him it.

Mixed emotions writhed within the former legionnaire like unhappy snakes, the cool composure on the outside was but a mask for the turmoil that lurked within. His dark eyes had seen the fear and shame lurking within Esca's, the whole scenario horrified him and a bloodlust like he had never known claimed him, he would make Placidus pay for this!

Placidus sensing his impending doom in the approaching Marcus resorted to a last resort, pulling out his personal dagger he grasped a handful of the fair Britons hair and pressed the icy metal against Esca's vulnerable throat.

"One more move and he dies!"


	15. Tall Tales

Esca's throat had never felt so dry, his heat raced like that of a caged sparrow but none of that seemed to matter; naked and humiliated Esca remained Placidus's prisoner. The relief he'd felt at his true lover's arrival had swiftly been replaced by a deep, numbing shame so when a dagger was pressed against his throat he almost that it would slice the delicate arteries that thrummed with his life blood.

Placidus's hold on Esca's hair was tight, but the hand that held the dagger was shaking, if he killed Esca then Marcus would surely kill him, but neither could he release his human shield, eyes white with terror Placidus frantically searched the room but there seemed no easy escape.

"Get back!" He snarled as Marcus took another step forward, he wasn't ready to die, and certainly not like this and all for a common slave, it was more than Placidus could bear. As adrenaline coursed through his veins his twisted thoughts spewed from his lips like poison.

"You'll pay for what you've done Marcus, when Rome hears of how you killed some of her soldiers, you'll be crucified and your bitch here with you" grinning manically Placidus continued, "But don't worry Rome will experience first-hand just how good a slut your slave is, every cock present will get a go and he'll beg for death before the end"

Marcus's face twisted into a look of further horror and fury at the thought which pleased Placidus no end, foolishly Placidus pointed his dagger at Marcus as his arrogance momentarily overcame his fear, "You're nothing but a dead man Marcus, and Esca is _mine_!" However, the self-satisfied smile did not last long on the young politician as Marcus lunged for him.


End file.
